Quidditch team and lovers read
by Jess Grape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras intentan aprender nuevas técnicas para el año; el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Cho y Cedric quedan atrapados en el vestuario. ¿Su propósito? Leer un libro. ¿El vestuario quedará en pie con los gemelos ahí? HIATUS
1. El Niño que Vivió

**Disclaimer: Nop… es obvio que HP no me pertenece & ya saben que me gustó eso de la traducción, así que _la historia original pertenece a ginnyrules27_, el link en mi perfil :D**

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras intentan aprender nuevas técnicas para el año; el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Cho y Cedric quedan atrapados en el vestuario. ¿Su propósito? Leer un libro. ¿El vestuario quedará en pie con los gemelos ahí? Entra y averígualo. **

**Nota: Decidí dejar el título en inglés porque de verdad se escucharía extraño: El equipo de Quidditch y sus novias/novios leen ¬¬' see… se escucha mejor en inglés, ¿verdad?**

**Ahora sí, a leer ;) **

.

Quidditch team and lovers read

.

Por: ginnyrules27

Traducción: Jeziik

.

"Entrenaremos más tiempo, más fuerte y más rápido" dijo Wood mientras guardaba su pizarra. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Justo entonces, un destello de luz llenó la habitación y cuando se aclaró, Ron, Hermione, una chica asiática y un Hufflepuff estaban parados ahí.

"Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver" dijo Harry despertándose sobresaltado. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Oliver pareció no escuchar la pregunta de Harry, en lugar de eso se abrió paso hacia otras cuatro figuras que estaban de pie. Harry miró a donde Oliver y… se vio a sí mismo.

"Ves, Hermione, te dije que Oliver sería el primero en darse cuenta" dijo su yo más grande. "Paga."

La más vieja Hermione le entregó dos galeones al Harry-grande. "Última vez que apuesto contigo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién demonios…"

"…son ustedes?" preguntaron los gemelos. La otra chica rió entre dientes.2

"Gred, Forge, rompen mi corazón. ¿No reconocen a su propia hermana?"

Ron, Fred y George jadearon. La Ginny-grande usaba uniforme de Quidditch y tenía su varita afuera.

"Ok, no podemos estar más tiempo" dijo el Ron-grande. "Pero si no lo han adivinado, somos del futuro. Estamos en quinto año."

"Un completo infierno" murmuró bajo su aliento el Harry-grande.

"Si, si Harry, ya lo entendimos. Odias al sapo. Todos lo hacemos" Ginny rodó los ojos. "El punto es que encontramos unos libros que nos gustaría que leyeran."

"¿Incluso nosotros?" preguntó la chica asiática.

"Si, Cho. Tu y Cedric," ahí el Harry-grande apuntó al Hufflepuff, "necesitarán leerlos también porque afectan su futuro."

Con eso, otro estallido de luz llenó la habitación y cuando se fue, había siete libros en el lugar de los visitantes del futuro. Harry miró a Ron.

"¿Trajeron comida? Estoy hambriento."

Ron rió entre dientes. "Aquí, hay algunas tostadas."

Oliver tomó el libro más chico y dijo "Supongo que los leeremos. Ya traté de abrir la puerta, estamos encerrados."

"¿Quién quiere leer primero?" preguntó Katie.

"Yo" contestó Oliver. "Lo haremos por la antigüedad en el equipo" aclaró su garganta. "Harry y la Piedra Filosofal. ¡Hey, es sobre su primer año!"

"See… ahora lee" habló Ron riendo entre dientes.

**El Niño que vivió**

"¡Harry!" gritaron Fred y George. Ron y Hermione sonrieron y Harry gimió. Angelina rodó los ojos a los chicos mientras Katie se preguntaba la verdadera edad de los gemelos.

"¿Me dejarán leer?" preguntó Oliver.

"Seguro, Oliver."

**El señor y las señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

"¿Quiénes?" inquirió Fred.

"Mi tío y mi tía" murmuró Harry.

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

"¿Qué es un taladro?" cuestionaron todos exceptuando a Harry, Hermione y Katie. Los ignoraron.

"¡Pon atención, Ronald!" le sonrió al pelirrojo.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,**

Todos observaron al libro de nuevo.

**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y comenzó a reír. Todos en la habitación le mandaron miradas extrañadas.

"Hum… ¿Amigo?" preguntó Ron.

"Un Dudley pequeño es como un Ron sin hambre" soltó Harry. Algunos de ellos –Cho, Hermione y los gemelos- rieron con él.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que qerían, pero también tenían unn secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potte.**

"No hay nada malo con los Potter" gruñó Cedric.

"¿Conociste a mis padres?" inquirió Harry.

"Eran amigos de los míos. Venían mucho a visitarnos."

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía una hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo menos Dursley**

"Eso no es una palabra" dijeron Cho y Hermione al unísono.

**que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

"¡ESO SERÍA ASOMBROSO!" gritaron los gemelos.

"Si eso pasara, no estaría viviendo ahí" murmuró Harry.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

"¿Un chico como aquel?" cuestionó Katie. De todo el tiempo que había pasado con Harry, pensó que era un buen chico.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

"Aburrido" dijeron todos los estudiantes. Sí, incluso Oliver.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

"Idiota."

"**Diablillo" dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

"Profesora McGonagall" dijeron todos.

"Me pregunto qué hacía ahí" preguntó Harry a Ron.

"Colega… le preguntas al amigo equivocado."

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

"Por Merlín…"

"… el imbécil puede pensar" exclamaron los gemelos.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa**.

"Aparentemente el secreto no significa nada" siseó Cho.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!** **¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso**.

"Idiota"

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. **

Oliver, Cho, Cedric y Alicia perecieron confundidos. "Las lechuzas no son extrañas."

"Harry rió entre dientes mientras Katie decía: "bueno, las lechuzas en el mundo muggle solo salen por las noches."

Todos la miraron. "¿Cómos sabes eso?" inquirió Oliver.

"Soy sangre mestiza, Oliver. Mi madre es muggle."

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

"Qué persona tan encantadora" observó Ron sarcásticamente.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

Harry casi le gruñó al libro. Odiaba a los Dursley con cada fibra de su ser.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al** **lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían** **nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.**

**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Cho perdió el aliento. Cedric la miró y ella se inclinó hacia él. "No crees que estamos leyendo sobre _ése _día, ¿o sí?"

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado.**

"Desearía" se quejó Harry y Ron rió entre dientes.

**El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa,**

"¡Wow! ¡Puede correr!" exclamó Harry. Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa sobre cómo era la vida doméstica de su amigo.

**cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...** **No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido**.

"¿Tu crees?" murmuró Harry.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold**.

"¿Harvey Potter?" preguntó Fred.

"Harry encaja mejor" declaró George.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

"Lily Potter fue la mejor mujer que pudo pisar este planeta" volvió a gruñir Cedric. Tan sólo tenía tres años cuando ella murió, pero podía recordar algunas de las veces que visitó su casa.

**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

"¿El tipo sigue vivo?" cuestionó Harry.

—**Perdón — gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

Harry casi vio rojo. Su tío podía disculparse con un tipo extraño pero no podía siquiera tratar a un niño con respeto.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido!**

"¡Y no volverá!" asintió Oliver.

Harry se inclinó hacia Hermione y Ron. "Eso es lo que piensan."

**¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

La mandíbula de Harry calló. "Si tenía dudas que era un mago antes de esto, ahora se han ido" murmuró.

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

Harry hizo una mueca a eso.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

"No va a funcionar" sonrieron los gemelos.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa**.

"McGonagall" dijeron de nuevo los estudiantes.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora vecina con su hija,** **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

Harry sacudió la cabeza con disgusto total.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy** **las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

"¿No creen que…"

"… era un squib?" preguntaron los gemelos.

"¿Qué es un squib?" inquirió Harry.

"Lo opuesto a un hijo de muggles" contestó Hermione.

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han** **tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran** **Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los** **Potter... **

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de** **todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Harry rodó los ojos. "Y yo normalmente pretendo que no son mis parientes. Eso no cambia nada."

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.**

**Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con**

**aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes...**_**su grupo**_**.**

"¿Su grupo?" preguntaron todos excepto Harry.

"Sólo ignórenlos, serán así por el resto del libro" les dijo. Sorpresivamente, eso no los ayudó a calmarse.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se** **atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

"Es un gran nombre" dijo Cho.

"Y es un nombre de la familia" intervino Cedric fulminando al libro con la mirada.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry. "Es inquietante, él sabe más sobre ti que tú mismo" susurró.

"¿Y quién no?" replicó éste.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley** **estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana****del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con** **atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

"Ése tipo está loco" bufó Angelina.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su** **mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

"¡Oh, genial!" Oliver estaba feliz oír de algo malo en la vida de esos muggles.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse.**

"Me pregunto por qué" dijo Ron secamente.

**Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló** **cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron**

"Oh no, McGonagall está enojada" advirtieron los gemelos. "Mejor mantenernos en nuestro camino."

"No está aquí, idiotas" Ron sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Oh, sí!"

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

Todos rieron entre dientes ante la mención de su director.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

"¡No! ¿En serio? ¡Creí que era Snape!" se burló Hermione.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

"¿Creen que le importe?" cuestionó Harry.

"Probablemente no" Ron se encogió de hombros.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

"¡Eso es genial!" gritó Ron.

"¡Quiero uno!" dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

"¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!" animó Alicia.

"Nadie lo negó" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo y Hermione soltó una risita. Incluso aunque le gustara su profesora, seguía encontrándolo divertido.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de** **ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

"¡CORRE!" exclamaron los gemelos.

"Y ellos lo saben" dijo Angelina sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía** **que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**___**se han dado cuenta** **de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias.**

"Estoy de acuerdo" decidió Cho.

**Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana** **del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

"Papá lo conoce" Cedric sacudió la cabeza. "Comparte su opinión."

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido** **tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

"Por Merlín, ¿duró tanto?" silbó Ron.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las** **calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los**_**muggles**_**, intercambia** **rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los**_**muggles**___**lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore.**

Harry rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera mencionó lo que vio el último año cuando Voldemort se había ido.

—**Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

"¿Un qué?" preguntó Alicia.

— **¿Un qué?**

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los**_**muggles**___**que me gusta mucho.**

"Dumbledore" todos sacudieron la cabeza divertidos.

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si** **considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía,** **aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede** **llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante****once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,** **Voldemort.**

"Oh, por favor, es sólo un nombre" Harry rodó los ojos mientras todos se estremecieron.

**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

"El miedo a un nombre…"

"No lo hagas, Harry" interrumpió Ron. "Sáltatelo, ¿sí?"

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la** **exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el** **único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes** **que yo nunca tuve.**

"Sí, porque el es demasiado noble para usarlos" interrumpió Hermione.

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Ron rió entre dientes. "Eres como McGonagall, Hermione"

"Hay peores personas para parecerse. Podría ser como Snape."

Todos se estremecieron.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora** **Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Harry se puso un poco verde al escucharlo, y los otros hicieron sonidos de asco.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe** **lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo** **detuvo?**

"¿Tenemos que escuchar sobre eso?" preguntó Harry.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa** **estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una****fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal** **intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera** **«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció** **en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter.**

Harry gimió. De verdad no quería escuchar lo que pasó esa noche. Sus padres estaban muertos; eso era todo lo que le importaba saber.

**El rumor es que Lily y James Potter** **están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Todos inclinaron sus cabezas en memoria de las dos últimas víctimas de Voldemort… o eso pensaban.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

La cabeza de Harry se levantó con rapidez. "Wow, papá debió de dejar una huella en ella."

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. **

"Y él."

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.** —**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Todos le gruñeron al libro, pero el ver a Harry tranquilo en su túnica de Quidditch los calmó un poco.

"Están asustados" murmuró.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha** **ido.**

"Eres asombroso, ¿lo sabes?" rió Ron.

"Soy el Gran Harry Potter. Sé que soy genial."

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre** **todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del** **cielo?**

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo** **sepamos.**

"De verdad no quiero saberlo" murmuró Harry.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,** **por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

"Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida" habló Harry.

"Yo también" Ron y Hermione asintieron.

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a** **decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda** **ahora.**

"Mierda" dijo Harry. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. En primer lugar: acababa de maldecir. Segundo: eso significaba que él y su familia no se llevaban bien.

"¡Harry! ¡Lenguaje!" reprendió Hermione.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la** **profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no** **puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta** **de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían****por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

"Vamos, Dumbledore, ¡Escúchala!" murmuró Harry pero sabía que no haría ningún bien. Estaba vivo, después de todo.

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán** **explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

"¿Una carta?" preguntó Oliver en shock, "Ah, sí: 'Querida señora Dursley, lamento decir que su hermana ha sido asesinada, pero su sobrino está vivo. Por favor, cuide del salvador de nuestro mundo.' ¿Creen que todo puede ser explicado en una carta?"

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.** **Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? **"Ahora Wood se parece a McGonagall" murmuró Harry a Fred.

**¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

"¡Debería añadir que odio eso!" se burló Harry. "Tampoco me gsuta que las personas me miren fijamente cada minuto de cada día."

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

"Ugh, al menos no soy un mini-Malfoy" murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

"Ugh, ¡malas imágenes mentales!" gritaron los gemelos. Todos rieron entre dientes.

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a** **regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado.****Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

"Eso es genial" dijo Cedric,

"Nah" bostezó Harry. "Creo que los coches voladores son más geniales."

Ron y los gemelos rieron al unísono.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y** **además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he** **traído, señor.**

Las caras de las personas que se criaron en el mundo Mágico se oscurecieron. Incluso la de Cedric, quien pensaba que Black había recibido una sentencia demasiado ligera.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los**_**muggles**_ **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

"Aw" arrullaron Cho y Katie.

Oliver y los gemelos rieron entre dientes mientras Harry se ponía rojo. "No te preocupes, Harry" dijo Oliver. "El capítulo casi acaba."

Oliver and the twins chuckled at Harry's red face. "Don't worry Harry," Oliver said. "The chapter's almost over."

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

"¿Ya mencioné que…"

"Lo sabemos Harry" cortó Hermione. "Odias tu cicatriz."

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

"Desearía" murmuró Harry. Si sólo pudiera esconderla de alguna manera.

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la** **rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. ****Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

"¿De verdad crees que tiene la cicatriz?" inquirió Cho.

"Odio la mía" murmuró Harry. "Es una amenaza, no es útil en lo absoluto."

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.** **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

"Aww." Arrullaron las chicas.

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los**_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con** _**muggles**_**...**

"Aw, Hagrid te quiere" arrulló Alicia.

"¿A quién no quiere?" preguntó Harry colorado.

"Malfoy" contestó Ron.

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró** **la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. **

"¿En el umbral?" se burló Harry. "Estaría mejor en los arbustos."

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

"Eso no es bueno" susurró Cho.

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer** **aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el** **aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,** **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz** **por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y** **pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

"Seguro que la necesité" murmuró Harry.

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa** **bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin** **despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**, **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

"Bien… ese fue el final del capítulo" terminó Oliver. "Ten, Angelina. Sigues."

"Genial" sonrió. "El siguiente capítulo se llama El Vidrio que se Desvaneció."


	2. El Vidrio que se Desvaneció

**Disclaimer: Nop… es obvio que HP no me pertenece & ya saben que me gustó eso de la traducción, así que _la historia original pertenece a __ginnyrules27_, el link en mi perfil :D**

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras intentan aprender nuevas técnicas para el año; el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Cho y Cedric quedan atrapados en el vestuario. ¿Su propósito? Leer un libro. ¿El vestuario quedará en pie con los gemelos ahí? Entra y averígualo. **

.

Quidditch Team and Lovers Read

.

Por: ginnyrules27

Traducción: Jeziik

.

"**El Vidrio que se Desvaneció" **leyó Angelina.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años ****desde el día en que los Dursley se** **despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no** **había cambiado en absoluto.**

"Eso suena tan aburrido" dijo Fred estremeciéndose.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el** **número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi** **exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas** **noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de** **la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una** **gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** **diferentes colores, pero Dudley ****Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel** **momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,** **en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por** **su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Las chicas del equipo de Gryffindor fulminaron al libro con la mirada. Incluso pensando uqe conocían a Harry por un año, lo consideraban como un hermano pequeño. Nadie merecía tener una casa así.

Harry suspiró. No quería gastar tiempo en su vida doméstica. Apestaba, lo sabía, y así era. Nadie podía cambiarlo, así que ¿para qué molestarse?

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento,** **aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el** **primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

"Si alguna vez vamos a tu casa…" comenzó Fred.

"¿Cómo en este verano?" cuestionó Harry.

"Sí, pero en circunstancias más divertidas, vamos a hacerle travesuras a tus parientes" terminó George.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar** **el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la** **curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

"Ahora… ¿dónde está esa memoria en clases?" bromeó Hermione.

"Dormida" contestó Harry con una sonrisa. "Nos levantas demasiado temprano."

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

"¡Lárgate, mujer!" exclamó Fred.

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se** **queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Todos se quedaron mirando el libro y luego comenzaron a reír.

"¿Duddy?" preguntó Katie.

"Sí" dijo Harry a través de su risa. "Sólo espera. Se pone mejor."

**Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

"Gimió. Técnicamente eso no es hablar" bufó Cho.

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó** **lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,** **después de sacar una araña**

Ron se estremeció ante la mención de las arañas. Fred se dio cuenta y sintió una punzada de culpa que la broma que le había jugado a Ron cuando tenía tres tuviera efectos tan duraderos. Él no quería eso, amaba a su hermano. ¿Había una manera de arreglarlo?

**de uno, se los puso. ****Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde** **dormía.**

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en los vestidores. Nadie confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Bueno, excepto por Ron.

"¿Te hacían dormir en una alacena?" preguntó a Harry con un tono bastante enfadado.

Y se desencadenó todo.

"¡Cómo se atreven!" gritó Katie.

Fred y George podían ser vistos con expresiones en sus caras que prometían un montón de travesuras.

"Miren chicos, no es la gran cosa" dijo Harry y se detuvo cuando vio que todos se volteaban hacia él.

"¿No es la gran cosa?" preguntó Oliver pasmado. "Harry, te hacían dormir en una _alacena._"

"Bueno, ya no estoy ahí, así que cálmense" contestó forzadamente. Todos lo hicieron, pero sabía que no olvidarían la cosa.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **carreras.**

"Eh… ¿qué?" inquirió Fred.

"Cosas muggles" respondió Katie.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio** **para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si** **conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

Angelina casi gruñó cuando leyó eso. Debía haber una manera de sacar a Harry de esa casa.

"Espero que no fueras tú" dijo Cedric al chico.

"Sigue leyendo" se limitó a decir Harry.

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, ****pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy** **rápido.**

Katie y Alicia sonrieron por eso, junto con los demás. No era justo que Harry tuviera que correr de su familia, pero era genial que no lo lastimaran.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había** **sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

"¿Nada nuevo entonces?" preguntó George riendo entre dientes.

"¿Sabías que está científicamente comprobado en el mundo muggle que la gente pequeña vive más que todos?" cuestionó Katie fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿En serio?" inquirió Harry.

"Sip."

Cedric se volvió a Oliver y dijo: "Paga."

"Nunca apuestes con un Hufflepuff" le dijo al equipo y le dio a Cedric tres galeones.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de** **lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y** **su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. ****Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro**

"James," afirmó Cedric poniendo sus ganancias en su bolsillo.

**y ojos de color verde brillante.**

"De Lily" Cedric sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, Cedric. Lo sabemos. Mis padres eran amigos de los tuyos. Para de hablar y deja a Angelina reír" resopló Harry. No era como si el chico le estuviera diciendo algo nuevo.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre** **pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había** **pegado en la nariz**. **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella** **pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago**.

"¿Te gustaba la cicatriz?" cuestionó Ron impresionado.

"Me hace diferente."

"Pero…"

"Lo sé, hay que seguir."

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho.**

"¿Accidente de coche? Eso no mataría a alguno de nosotros, ni hablar de Lily y James Potter" resopló Katie.

—**Y no** **hagas preguntas.**

"Pero, ¿cómo aprenderás?" preguntaron Cho, Hermione y Katie.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

"Ah, joven Harry…" comenzó Fred.

"… una vida tranquila es una vida aburrida" terminó George.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

"No funcionará" se burló Harry.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que** **Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al** **resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía** **creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

"Les dije" sonrió.

"Nadie te cuestionó Harry" dijo Ron.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.**

"Espera… ¿cocinabas?" preguntó Alicia fulminando al libro que sostenía su amiga.

"Sólo desde los seis" respondió Harry rápidamente.

Sorprendentemente eso no calmó a las personas.

"No me pregunto por qué pasabas tanto tiempo en la cocina cuando viniste este verano" dijo Ron.

"Sí, mamá casi lo expulsa" habló Fred.

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,** **ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza** **gorda.**

"¿Un cerdo con peluca?" susurró Fred a George.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

"¡Hey! ¡Pienso como Harry!"

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque** **había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

"¿¡Qué!" gritaron todos excepto Harry.

"Yo no recibo tantos" dijo Cedric, "y eso que mi padre vive para mimarme."

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande** **de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el** **beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

"Buen movimiento, colega" dijo Ron seriamente. Nunca bromeaba si se trataba de comida.

"Oh, Harry" jadeó Katie. "Deberías masticar. Podrías ahogarte."

"Hm… ¿Ahorita?" preguntó Harry. "Recuerdo ahogarme."

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,** **pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

"Idiota mimado" murmuró Alicia.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

"¿Qué tan estúpida puede ser una persona?" preguntó Cho.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más** **cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

"¿Orgulloso de qué?" inquirió Oliver en un tono pasmado.

"Es tío Vernon" se encogió de hombros. "Estuviste aquí en el último capítulo."

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío** **Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la** **filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un** **vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió,** **enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No** **puede cuidarlo. **

"¡Tiene un nombre" gruñeron Katie, Cho, Hermione, Angelina y Alicia. Todos los demás hicieron una promesa de no hacerlas enojar, o al menos apuntar su ira hacia Malfoy de alguna manera.

**Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada** **año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el** **día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se** **quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía** **soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de** **todos los gatos que había tenido.**

"Ouch" Harry hizo una mueca cuando Hermione lo golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Tenía once!"

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si** **él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la** **señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que** **ver otra vez a**_**Tibbles**_**,**_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws**___**o**_**Tufty**_**.**

"Eso no es agradable, Harry" dijo Oliver con el ceño fruncido" respondió de igual manera. "¿Tu no estarías agradecido?"

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante el recordatorio de la vida de Harry.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

"¡No, Merlín, NO!" gruñó Harry al libro. Todos intercambiaron miradas sombrías. Odiaban a los Dursley, y si Marge podía obtener esa reacción de Harry, estaban seguros que la odiarían también.

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no** **estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,** **algo así como un gusano.**

"Yo no pienso en Harry como un gusano" dijo Fred.

"Más como un caracol" terminó George.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en** **la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

"Dudo que eso funcione" dijo Ron con una mirada fulminante. "Probablemente te llevarán para que seas miserable."

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

"¡Hazlo!" exclamaron los gemelos rebotando como niñas de tres años.

"¡No lo hagas!" lo regañaron las chicas.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

Los gemelos sollozaron falsamente ante la inocencia de Harry.

"Cállense" dijo el chico. "O los golpearé en la cabeza con uno de sus bates".

Se callaron inmediatamente.

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y** **dejarlo en el coche...**

"Es una persona, no un animal" habló Cedric con una mirada fulminante.

"¿Tratarían a su hijo así?" preguntó Alicia al libro.

"Alicia, le estás hablando a un libro" comentó Oliver.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba** **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa** **que quisiera.**

"Un Malfoy muggle" dijo Fred con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

"¡Corre, Harry, corre!" acotó Ron antes que George lo pudiera hacer. Éste puso un mohín.

—**Dinky Duddydums,**

"Les dije que se pondría mejor" consiguió decir Harry a través de su risa. Ahora que estaba lejos de los Dursley, podía reírse de Dudley todo lo que quisiera sin miedo a un castigo.

"Pobre bobo" dijo Alicia con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Cómo es que tiene amigos?" jadeó Oliver.

"Con suerte, y el hecho de que fueran estúpidos" contestó Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Imagínense un Crabbe o Goyle muggle."

Ron se estremeció.

**no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial**—**exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los** **brazos de su madre. Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento** **más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un** **chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley le pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido** **llanto de inmediato.**

"¿No puedes llorar frente a tus amigos?" preguntó Fred con una sonrisa malvada.

"Bueno, ¿no es una persona adorable?" resopló Katie.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la** **parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico** **por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero** **antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy** **avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta** **la Navidad.**

"Mas les vale que no lo hagan" dijo Hermione en tono sombrío. Harry se removió en su lugar, ignorando las miradas de todos en el vestuario. Fue sólo hasta el verano, no fue tan malo ¿verdad?

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

"¡Es magia, Harry!" exclamaron los gemelos.

"Oliver, pásame uno de sus bates" dijo Harry lanzando dagas por los ojos. "Nunca terminaremos el capítulo si no se callan."

"Oh, cállate, Harry; no hay necesidad de resolverlo con violencia" replicó Fred con una mirada cautelosa.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como** **si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, ****exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió** **como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que** **pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas** **remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo** **estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

Cho frunció el ceño. Sabía que algunas personas se cortaban el pelo en casa, pero no conocía a alguien que lo hiciera para humillarlos.

Fred chocó los puños con Harry por su increíble cabello.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

"Magia, idiotas" gruñó Oliver. "No puedes castigar a alguien que hizo crecer su cabello. Eso sería castigar a los gemelos por ser bromistas. Eso solo pasa."

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo** **de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

"Eww"

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la** **cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como** **un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. **

"¡Genial!"

**Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse** **encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

"Al menos no fuiste castigado" dijo Hermione con un suspiro. Ahora odiaba escuchar sobre la vida de su amigo en casa.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo** **de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,** **tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

"¡TE APARECISTE!" gritó Ron sorprendido.

"No, voló" contradijo Fred en shock.

"Se apareció."

"Voló."

"Ron, no estoy en contra de golpearte con el bate también" interrumpió Harry con una mirada envenenada.

"Esa es magia accidental muy poderosa" observó Oliver.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles** **que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer** **(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los** **grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento** **lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

"Nota mental: enseñar a Harry a mentir" murmuró Fred.

"Nota mental: no debo golpear a las personas con bates de bateador (N/A: see, perdón por la redundancia, pero así dice) por ser molestos" contratacó Harry. El otro sólo lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y** **Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la** **señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de** **muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus** **temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

"Saben, no creo que le guste hablar de Harry demasiado" observó Alicia.

"Sip, debería hablar de ti más" siguió Katie.

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los** **adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba** **volando.**

"Ahí está la valentía de un Gryffindor" dijo Ron sonriendo.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el** **asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

"Si, sí lo hacen" replicó Fred en un tono que hizo a Harry recordar a un niño de dos años que le habían dicho que Papá Noel no existe.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

Todos enviaron miradas envenenadas al libro hasta que Harry alzó la voz. "No estuvo tan mal."

"Al menos le compraron algo" apuntó Cho.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

"Creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos que Harry no sea un bromista" observó Angelina. "La escuela no seguiría en pie de otra manera."

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a****practicar** **su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y** **cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,** **tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno** **para durar.**

"¿Qué hicieron?" Siseó Hermione.

"Sólo sigan leyendo" se limitó a contestar el aludido. Realmente esperaba que el libro no pasara demasiado tiempo hablando de su vida doméstica.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había** **vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

**Dudley** **y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que** **estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía****n** **haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero** **en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de** **su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera** **estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,** **salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que** **tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,** **muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de** **Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

"Espera… ¿qué?" inquirió Katie.

"Las serpientes no tienen párpados" dijo Cho un poco confundida.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la****serpiente y** **también le guiñó un ojo.** **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos** **hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la** **serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

"Le estás hablando a una serpiente" dijo Oliver débilmente.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.** **Harry miró con curiosidad.** **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue** **criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

"¿Puedes hablar pársel?" cuestionó Alicia al niño que vivió.

"¿El _qué_?"

"Que puedes hablar con las serpientes" respondió Ron.

"Hum… ¿sí?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Cedric.

"¿Hum? Ni idea" respondió el aludido. "Me acabo de dar cuenta hoy."

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

"Idiota."

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por** **sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

Las chicas fulminaron al libro con la mirada.

Los gemelos rieron ante la imagen de Dudley contoneándose.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido** **que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,** **y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

"¿Eh?"Cuestionó Cho.

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la** **boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

"Wow."

"Nunca molestes a Harry" hablaron los gemelos con una sonrisa.

Ron estaba carcajeándose tanto que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado** **rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en** **la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.** **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz** **baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

"Eh… ¿una serpiente amigable?" preguntó Oliver sorprendido.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía** **Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe** **juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,** **Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

"Idiota… no debió decir eso" gruñó Ron.

"Ahora meterá a Harry en problemas" graznó Katie.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en** **una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

"¡Lo matarán de hambre!" gritó Oliver. Se estaba sintiendo culpable de sentirse feliz que Harry tuviera el tamaño perfecto para un buscador ahora.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran dormidos, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cacina por algo de comer.**

"¡Un verdadero bromista!" exclamó Fred.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde** **podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su** **alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el** **de una quemadura en su frente.**

"¿La maldición asesina? ¿Sobreviviste a la Maldición _Asesina_?" preguntó Cedric débilmente.

"Hum… ¿sí?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Soy el genial Harry Potter" contestó como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Traducción: ni idea" agregó Ron sonriendo.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.**

Todos le enviaron miradas tristes al niño. No era justo que el salvador de su mundo tuvieran tan poco de lo que todos daban por sentado.

**Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

"¿No sabes como son?" inquirió Hermione con tristeza.

"Ahora sí. Hagrid me dio un álbum de fotos, ¿recuerdas?"

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente** **desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

"No deberías tener que desear eso en lo absoluto" dijo Cho triste.

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada.**

"¿Están tratando de volverlo loco?" Cedric sacudió la cabeza.

**Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

"Tan molesto" murmuró el chico.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba** **a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le** **gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

"Me encantaría estar en contra de la banda de Dudley" afirmó Fred con una expresión solemne en el rostro.

"¿Quién sigue?" preguntó Harry tratando de quitar la atención de él.

"Alicia" contestó Angelina y pasando el libro a su compañera. Alicia se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "**Las cartas de Nadie.**"

.

Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles el tomarse el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí :D

Y sí, ya sé que hace como mil años que no actualizo _Un viaje, Una oportunidad_, pero quiero decirles que en dos semanas subiré nuevo capítulo de ese fic :)

Am… otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que estoy cambiando algunas palabras, ya que normalmente cuando un personaje habla en inglés usan la palabra 'dijo' y en cierto punto (como en la 124° vez que lo mencionan) se vuelve monótono, así que lo sustituyo por otras como afirmó, preguntó, contestó, respondió, etc :D

En fin, espero sus opiniones sobre mis habilidades de traductora jaja, ¡Besos!


	3. Las Cartas de Nadie

**Disclaimer: Nop… es obvio que HP no me pertenece & ya saben que me gustó eso de la traducción, así que _la historia original pertenece a ginnyrules27_, el link en mi perfil :D**

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras intentan aprender nuevas técnicas para el año; el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Cho y Cedric quedan atrapados en el vestuario. ¿Su propósito? Leer un libro. ¿El vestuario quedará en pie con los gemelos ahí? Entra y averígualo. **

.

Quidditch Team and Lovers Read

.

Por: ginnyrules27

Traducción: Jeziik

.

"**Las cartas de nadie"** leyó Alicia.

"¡Hogwarts!" exclamaron Ron, Fred y George.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

"¿Qué tan largo fue?" preguntó Hermione.

Harry murmuró algo que nadie pudo entender.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

"Pobre señor Figg" Cho frunció el ceño.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

"Suena como Malfoy y sus gorilas" comentó Ron.

"No, porque entonces Goyle sería el líder" razonó Harry.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

"No me gusta ese deporte, mejor tratemos con cazar a Dudley" dijo Oliver molesto.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting.**

"¿Smelting?" Ron preguntó a través de su risa.

"¿Que no el smelt (1) es un tipo de pez?" cuestionó Hermione.

"Sip."

Aunque Cedric frunció el ceño. No era como si ellos pudieran hablar. Iban a una escuela llamada Hogwarts (2), ¡por el amor de Dios!

**Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

"¡No, Harry irá a Hogwarts!" exclamó Fred.

"¡Fred! ¡Gritaste en mi oído!" gritó Katie y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día** —**dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

"Imbécil."

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que** **soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo** **antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

"¿Por qué corriste?" inquirió Cedric. "No es como si lo fuera a captar pronto."

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados riendo ante el ingenio de Harry.

"Harry… ¿estarías interesado en entrar al negocio de las bromas?" preguntó Fred.

"No."

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su** **uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó****tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.** **Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, **

"Glorioso" comentó Fred, con sarcasmo impregnado en cada sílaba.

**pantalones de color naranja **

"Adorable" siguió George.

**y** **sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

"Maravilloso" terminaron al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos. "Merlín, ¿no te encantan esos trajes ahora?"

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban** **para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

"¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, golpear a otros puede ser un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura?" cuestionó Oliver.

"No tengo la más remota idea" contestó el niño que vivió.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz** **ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida.**

"Eso es deprimente" comentó Katie.

"Si, ¿no debería ser el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida cuando Dudley nació o cuando se casó?" preguntó Cho.

"Nadie querría entrar en esa familia" murmuró Harry.

**Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Ickle Dudleykins,**

Todos rugieron de risa de nuevo, aunque los gemelos hicieron una nota mental de parar de llamar a Ron con nombres que su madre usaba. Ahora veían que tan vergonzoso era.

**Dudley, tan apuesto y** **crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del** **esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía** **siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

"Ella no cambiará solo porque le mandan esas miradas al libro" les dijo Harry, dado que cinco miradas mortales estaban siendo enviadas en dirección a Alicia.

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

"El ingenio de Harry de nuevo" rió Hermione.

"Estaba siendo sarcástico" contestó el aludido.

"¿Y qué? Sigue siendo divertido" contradijo Angelina.

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir.**

"Bien" asintió Katie. "No quiero oir más sobre sus tontas excusas."

**Se** **sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la** **escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

"Harry, deja de ser tan divertido" dijo Ron tomándose un costado.

"No fue tan divertido, Ron" contestó confundido.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del** **nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley** **golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

"Baboso."

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

"¡No es posible!"

"¿El gordo de verdad hará algo útil?"

"¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!" vociferaron los gemelos.

"¡Gritaron en mi oído!" exclamó Cho.

—**Que vaya Harry**

"Ah… y ahora todo sigue normal."

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

"¿Cómo pueden permitir esto?" gruñó Oliver. "Se supone que son adultos."

"Creo que la pregunta correcta sería… ¿cómo pudo Dumbledore dejarlo ahí?" corrigió Fred con cara sombría.

**y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

"¡Hogwarts!" Ron y los gemelos gritaron de nuevo.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**

El ánimo festivo que trajeron los tres chicos se fue tan rápido como llegó.

**¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

"¿Saben? Es increíble qué tan acertadas son esas cartas" observó Cedric. Todos los demás le enviaban miradas envenenadas al libro por traer lo de la alacena de nuevo.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección** **estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

"¡Sí! ¡Hogwarts!" exclamó Ron.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! — Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás** **haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

"¿Ese fue un chiste?" preguntó Fred con asco

"Percy contaría uno mejor" acordó George.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. ****Entregó a tío Vernon la** **postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

"¿Lo leíste ahí?" Ron se volvió hacia su amigo, que lentamente se estaba tornando escarlata.

"No creí que se darían cuenta" murmuró.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

— **¡Papá! —Dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

"Imbécil."

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo** **pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

— **¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

"¡Eso es!" exclamó Fred.

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,**

"Toneladas de personas."

**abriendo la** **carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

"Delicioso" resopló Cho.

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,** **fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante** **un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un** **gemido.**

"Que se ahogue, que se ahogue…"

"No lo hizo, así que ya cállense" dijo Harry a los gemelos.

— **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

"Si yo hiciera eso, estaría desgnomizando el jardín por un mes" comentó Ron y sus hermanos asintieron.

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

"¡Vamos, Harry!" animó Ron.

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.** **Harry no se movió.**

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

"No son tus asuntos" bufó Cho.

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los** **arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

"Pelea, pelea, pelea" corearon los gemelos.

"Ustedes saben quién ganaría" suspiró el niño que vivió. "Ese baboso es cinco veces mi tamaño."

**Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la** **rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es** **posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

"¿Por qué vigilaríamos su casa?" inquirió Ron.

"¿Porque soy el Niño-Que-Vivió?" replicó Harry secamente.

"Ah. Sí."

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon,** **agitado.**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no** **queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

"No va a funcionar" cantó Oliver.

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

Todos miraron a Harry, quien parecía determinado a no ver a alguien a los ojos.

"¿Destruimos?" preguntó Ron débilmente.

"¡No pueden destruir la magia, muggles idiotas!" gritó Katie.

"Harry, le preguntaré a mi papá si puedes venir para Navidad. O el verano" intervino Cedric. 2No hay razón por la que debas sufrir ahí más de lo necesario."

"Sí, la Madriguera siempre está abierta" asintió Fred.

"Igual en mi casa" siguieron Katie y Alicia.

"Lo mismo aquí" dijo Oliver sonriendo.

"Mis padres amarían que trajera a mis amigos" continuó Angelina y Cho asintió.

"Mis padres ya piensan que eres increíble, Harry. Ellos dicen que eres bienvenido cuando quieras" terminó Hermione.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

"¡Si cupo!"

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba** **con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante.**

"¡No, no lo estaba!"

— **La** **quemé.**

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

"¿Segunda habitación?" siseó Katie.

"¿Ese baboso tiene una _segunda habitación_?" preguntó Alicia, sus manos temblando sobre el libro peligrosamente.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

"¿Lo estás cuestionando?" inquirió Oliver.

"Era la primera cosa buena que hicieron por mí, estaba curioso" contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,** **otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon),**

"¡UNO PARA LAS VISITAS!" vociferó Hermione. Harry trató de hacerse invisible mientras los gemelos, Ron, Cedric y Katie planeaban una broma para ellos. Oliver hacía notas mentales sobre lo que podría apelar a Dumbledore para sacar a Harry de ahí.

"¿Por qué estamos leyendo sobre esto?" cuestionó Cho. "Quiero decir, somos unos niños. No podemos hacer nada sobre eso."

"Mierda, tiene un punto" murmuró George.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de** **libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

"¡Harry necesita esa habitación, cerdo!" escupió Alicia.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

"Tú, amigo mío, estás loco" declaró Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.** **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre,** **arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le** **devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

"Ese baboso tiene once, ¿verdad?" preguntó Katie.

"Sí" asintió el chico.

"Actúa como si tuviera tres."

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

"Baboso."

"Si quería leerlo, ¿por qué anunciar que estaba ahí?" cuestionó Katie,

"Porque es un idiota" contestó Harry.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la** **carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

"Al menos Harry pudo estrangularlo" observó Fred tratando de animar a todos.

"¿Así es como peleas con todo lo que es más grande que tú?" inquirió Hermione a Harry en un susurro. "Primero tu tío, después ¿el trol?"

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley… Vete... Vete de aquí. Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

"Claro que sí" Hermione sacudió la cabeza pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Hey! Algunos de mis planes funcionan."

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa** **fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

El cuarto se llenó de carcajadas.

"¡Harry eres nuestro héroe!" exclamaron los gemelos mientras jadeaban por aire.

"Buena esa, colega" jadeó Ron.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas** **en tinta verde.**

"¿Por qué todo verde?" cuestionó George.

"¿Por qué importa?" replicó Cho.

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

"¿Alguien está obsesionado?" murmuró Angelina.

— **¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos. Si no** **pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

"Al menos uno de ellos tiene cerebro" resopló Hermione.

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

"Y estamos agradecidos por eso" asintió Ron.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

"Creo que ya se volvió loco" comentó Oliver.

"No… ¿en serio?" Cedric sacudió la cabeza.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

"Muchas personas" murmuró Ron.

"Oh… ¿Como tú?" bromeó George.

"¡Tenía seis!"

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía** **mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

"Eso es lo que tú crees, zoquete" chilló Katie.

"No puedo esperar para ver que pasa" sonrió Alicia.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la** **chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

"Y no tomaste una del piso porque…" Hermione alzó una ceja.

Harry se ruborizó, pero Oliver lo salvó de responder. "Porque es un buscador. No tomas una snitch del piso, ¿o sí?"

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

El número de gruñidos en la habitación hizo parecer que estaba llena de perros en lugar de estudiantes.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al** **mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Lleven alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

"Sip, definitivamente lo perdió" dijo Fred con un asentimiento.

"Gred, nunca lo tuvo" rió George.

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas** **tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando** **lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

"¡Si!"

Todos miraron a George con divertido asombro en su rostro.

"¿Qué? El idiota recibió lo que se merecía."

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle** **adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo** **hacía.**

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley** **aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

"Baboso."

"Bienvenido a la vida de Harry."

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y** **sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto,** **sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

"Hey, ¿Cuándo podemos comer?" preguntó Harry. "Esa tostada no puede durarme mucho y Oliver nos despertó al amanecer."

Una nota flotó ante la cara de Harry y lo leyó. "Dice que una vez que Fred o George hayan leído, la futura versión de mí nos proveerá de comida. Oh, y dice que detuvieron el tiempo así que nadie se preocupará por nosotros."

"Conveniente" murmuró Ron. "Perdón, Katie. Pero Fred leerá después de Alicia, ¿está bien?"

"No importa, también quiero comer."

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación 17**_

_**Hotel Railview**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

"¿Y quién no?"

"La familia, menos Harry, parecen una granja de animales."

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

"Ves, debería escuchar a tu tía" afirmó Angelina.

"Si, ¿no era ella la que tenía una bruja por hermana?" preguntó Oliver.

**Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

"No… ¿en serio?" Preguntó Cho sarcásticamente.

"Harry si tu primero sabe eso, entonces sí está loco" dijo Katie.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

"Baboso."

"Imbécil."

"Idiota."

"Suficiente, sigue leyendo, Alicia" interrumpió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pueden insultar a Dudley después."

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!" rugieron los gemelos. Oliver los fulminó con la mirada, de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para sentarse junto a él y gritar en su oído.

"Los silenciaré" prometió Cedric "si no están quietos."

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío** **Vernon.**

El recuerdo del maltrato de los Dursley hacia Harry trajo de nuevo los murmuros de amenazas de bromas y dolor.

"Gran fiesta para el próximo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ron a los gemelos.

"Puedes apostarlo."

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente.**

"¿Era dolorosa como la otra?" inquirió Fred.

"De hecho, era espeluznante" respondió Harry con un pequeño estremecimiento.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

"Es un idiota" murmuró sombríamente Oliver. Se podía escuchar que Cho y Cedric murmuraban bajo su aliento las palabras 'No puedo maldecirlos por ser unos babosos idiotas'. Harry se alejó de ellos un poco asustado.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de** **acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

"Demasiado pesimista" comentó George.

"Wow, una gran palabra, George" bromeó Hermione.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

"¡Qué!" exclamaron todas las chicas.

"¿Harán eso cada vez que los Dursley hagan algo que no les guste?" le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo.

"Mejor prepárate, colega. Creo que los gemelos están planeando más de una broma para tus parientes" Ron escupió con rabia la última palabra.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y** **preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo**

"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo" coreó Ron.

**... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

"Oh, ¡vamos, Alicia!" Fred puso un mohín. "Tienes que gritarlo."

"No" contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

"Ese fue el final del capítulo" dijo Alicia. "Fred, sigues."

"Está bien" contestó el chico tomando el libro. "El siguiente capítulo se llama El Guardián de las Llaves. ¡Hey, suena familiar!"

"¡Lee!" urgieron todos.

_Se, el "smelt" es un tipo de pez, en español se llama eperlano, pero definitivamente suena mejor en inglés, ¿no? Miren, son así http : / upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ 8/80/ Eperlano. Jpg_

_Amm, en inglés coloquial y si dividimos la palabra Hogwarts, significa verrugas de cerdo… lindo, ¿no? _

_Mmm, otra cosa más, **estoy en busca** de un **beta**, es que en estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo de corregir los fics (si saben de alguien avísenme) y discúlpenme si ven por ahí algún dedazo, fue sin intención, en serio._

_En fin, les agradezco que hayan leído & espero sus opiniones sobre cómo va la historia. Trataré de actualizar pronto, por cierto, tal vez mañana o el viernes suba un one-shot llamado "**Padfoot y La Charla" **bastante divertido, :D estén atentos/as _


	4. El Guardián de las Llaves

**Disclaimer: Nop… es obvio que HP no me pertenece & ya saben que me gustó eso de la traducción, así que _la historia original pertenece a ginnyrules27_, el link en mi perfil :D**

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mientras intentan aprender nuevas técnicas para el año; el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Cho y Cedric quedan atrapados en el vestuario. ¿Su propósito? Leer un libro. ¿El vestuario quedará en pie con los gemelos ahí? Entra y averígualo. **

.

Quidditch Team and Lovers Read

.

Por: ginnyrules27

Traducción: Jeziik

.

"**El Guardián de las Llaves,"** leyó Fred.

**BUM.**

Todos saltaron cuando Fred gritó esa palabra. Katie y Alicia le enviaron miradas asesinas.

**Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

"¿Qué es un cañón?" preguntó Oliver.

"Un largo tubo metálico que los muggles usan en la guerra" explicó Hermione.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

"¿Un arma?" gritó Hermione. "Por Merlín, además del hecho de que no se preocupa por ti, ¡una creería que pensaría antes de tener algo peligroso cerca de su propio hijo!"

"Respira, Hermione" dijo Ron. "¿Y qué es un arma?"

"Una versión muggle de la maldición asesina" respondió con suavidad Katie.

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡SMASH!**

"¡Fred! ¡No necesitas gritar!" exclamó Katie.

"Sí lo necesito. Es más divertido así."

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco**

"¡Hagrid!" suspiraron todos en la habitación. El libro se estaba volviendo más disfrutable.

**apareció en el umbral.**

**Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

"Sólo Hagrid" dijo Cedric sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

"¡Vamos, Hagrid!" exclamaron los gemelos.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

"Como si eso fuera a funcionar" se burló Cho.

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

"¡El único en el cuarto que no está loco!" comentó Oliver con una sonrisa.

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

"¿Saben? Era genial al principio, pero ahora es algo molesto" suspiró el Niño-Que-Vivió.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

"Como si eso fuera a detener a Hagrid" dijo Alicia rodando los ojos.

"Como si eso le importara a Hagrid" añadió Angelina.

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante.**

La habitación entera se llenó de risa una vez más.

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

"Las expresiones de sus rostros no tenían precio" comentó Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

"Apuesto a que sí" dijo Fred. Él y George seguían planeando una broma para el tío, tía y primo de Harry.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley —, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

"¡NO!" gritaron Cedric, los gemelos, Katie, Alicia y Oliver. "¡No te lo comas!"

Tenían suficiente experiencia con las habilidades culinarias de Hagrid para saber ése no sería un buen pastel.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

"Oh, ¡eso es tan dulce!" arrulló Alicia. Harry se sonrojó con un rojo Weasley mientras todos reían entre dientes.

"Alicia, le estás hablando a un libro de nuevo" observó Katie a su amiga.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

"¿Demasiado Ron, Harry?" rió Hermione.

"No. Ron se hubiera comido el pastel" respondió el chico rodando los ojos.

"¡EY! Estoy presente."

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

"Siempre hace eso" intervino Oliver sobando su brazo. "No conoce su propia fuerza."

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

"¡Hagrid!" regañó Cho. "¡No bebas cuando hay niños presentes!"

"Hum… ¿Cho?" preguntó Cedric. "Sabes que le estás hablando a un libro, ¿verdad?"

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido,**

"¿No había sido expulsado?" inquirió Fred.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" cuestionó Ron.

"Él me dijo. Espera… ¿cómo sabes eso _tú_?"

"Harry me dijo."

**que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a** **sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo:**

"¿Cuánto pueden guardar esos bolsillos?" preguntó Katie.

"Mucho" respondió Alicia.

"Era retórica" dijo la chica.

**una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

"Hagrid" Cedric sacudió la cabeza divertido.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

"¿Por qué Hagrid le daría nada a él?" inquirió Ron. "Harry lo necesita más."

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se** **preocupe.**

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

"Y ahí están esos famosos modales" observó Hermione.

"Cállate, Hermione" murmuró Harry sonrojado.

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

"A Hagrid no le gustará eso" coreó Fred sonriendo.

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry.**

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

"No lo hagas. No es tu culpa" lo consoló Angelina.

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que** **retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras**

—**. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

"¡Fred!" saltó Angelina. "No necesitas gritar."

"Pero está en mayúsculas" argumentó él.

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

"¡Harry sabe algunas cosas!" vino Ron en defensa de su amigo.

"Si, como aplastar a los Slytherin en Quidditch" sonrió Oliver con orgullo.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio** **y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

"Creo que Harry está de acuerdo con Ron" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

"Del cual sabes absolutamente nada" interrumpió Cho con tristeza.

— **¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

"¡Sí! Hagrid se pondrá realmente enojado" dijo George excitado.

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como _mimblewimble_.**

"¿Acaso es una palabra?" preguntó Cedric a Cho.

"No."

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

"Bueno" comentó Oliver. "James Potter fue el mejor Cazador conocido en Hogwarts hasta Angelina."

"Como sea, no creo que se refiera a eso" respondió Alicia secamente.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada** **furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

Ron y Hermione sonrieron hacia Harry, sabiendo qué tan enfurecido se podía poner Hagrid.

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que** **Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la** **ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

"¿Qué estaba en esa maldita carta?" inquirió Ron molesto.

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

"¿Demasiado dramática?" murmuró Katie.

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza** —**dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

"Oh, hazlo, por favor. Escucha a Harry y rómpeles la cabeza" asintieron los gemelos.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

"Gran reacción, amigo."

"Cállate, Ron."

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco.** **Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del**_

_**31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

"¿Acaso cambia alguna vez?" preguntó Cedric.

"Probablemente el nombre" contestó Cho. Él se ruborizó.

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía** **cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

"De todas las posibles preguntas, ¿cuestionaste sobre cómo recibirían tu carta?" inquirió Hermione.

"Fue la última cosa que leí."

—**Gárgolas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una** **lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas)**

"Pobre lechuza" jadeó Hermione.

"De hecho estaba bien. Tal vez un poco molesta, pero bien" aseguró el niño que vivió.

**, una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

"No se anda con rodeos, ¿verdad?" habló Cedric divertido.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

"¿Un qué?" preguntó Cedric.

"Forma de comunicarse" respondió Harry.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

"¡Si irá!" exclamaron los gemelos.

"Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no lo hiciera" susurró Harry a Ron.

"Probablemente Dumbledore hubiera enviado un escuadró sólo por ti."

**Hagrid gruñó.**

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran**_**muggle**_**como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

—**Un**_**muggle**_**—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _**muggles**_**que haya visto.**

"¡Wooo! ¡Vamos Hagrid!"

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

El cuarto entero pareció congelarse. Todos, excepto por Harry (quien intentaba encontrar una manera de desaparecer) enviaban miradas envenenadas al libro.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

"¡Ahora veremos porqué Harry es un Gryffindor!"

— **¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

"¡Lily Potter no era una condenada!" gruñó el capitán en la habitación.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿amiga de la familia?" cuestionó Cho.

"Sip."

"Merlín, mis padres eran populares" murmuró Harry.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

"¡Tu mamá era genial!" exclamaron los gemelos.

Todos los demás fulminaban al libro con la mirada, incluso Harry.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

"¡Como deberían!" dijo Hermione, inflando el pecho.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años** **que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

"Probablemente" murmuró su sobrino.

**. —Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a** **ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

"Saben…"

"Harry no es tan estúpido…"

"el captaría la mentira" dijeron los gemelos.

"Oh, gracias" contestó Harry secamente. "Siempre es genial saber que no soy tan estúpido."

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón** —**. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Harry Potter sin saber su propia historia cuando cada niño en nuestro mundo sabe su nombre!**

"¡Fred! ¡Gritarlo no es necesario!" gruñó Oliver sobando su oreja. "¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para hacerlo en mi oído esta vez?"

"Talento."

"Odio mi fama" murmuró Harry.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no** **sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

"Hubiera sido divertido si no lo supieras" rió George entre dientes.

"No, no sería gracioso" respondió Hermione con una mirada glacial.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo** **decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

— **¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort**

"¿Hiciste que Hagrid dijera el nombre?" preguntó Cedric asombrado.

"Sip. Oh, por Merlín" suspiró Harry cuando todos se estremecieron. "Es sólo un nombre."

**Hagrid se estremeció** —**. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder , porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quient -tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.** **¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio** **es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

Hermione bufó divertida.

"¿Hum?... ¿qué?" preguntó Ron preocupado. Aunque Katie captó lo gracioso.

"¿Referencia a La Guerra de las Galaxias?" inquirió.

"La vi una vez o dos con mis padres" respondió la chica.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de** **en medio. ****Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y..**

Harry suspiró. Ron pasó el brazo alrededor de su amigo y asintió a Fred para que continuara. Sería mejor leer esa parte lo más rápido posible.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. **—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

Todos en la habitación sonrieron con tristeza, incluso Hermione, cuyos padres nunca conocieron a los Potter. Ella lo hizo por el hecho de que su amigo había tenido que crecer sin conocer a sus padres.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry.**

"¿Ya mencioné que odio mi fama?" preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

**Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

Los gemelos y Ron suspiraron ante la mención de los Prewetts.

"¿Fred? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Angelina.

"Ellos eran los hermanos de mamá" respondió Ron por su hermano. Todos jadearon. Ahora Harry fue quien pasó el brazo por su amigo para abrazarlo, y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por la cara de Katie: ¿Cuántas familias había destruido ese mounstro?

"Oh, lo lamento mucho" les dijo Alicia.

"Por lo que mamá nos dijo cuando crecimos, ellos murieron como héroes" dijo George con una sonrisa llorosa,

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.** **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. **

**Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

"¿Recuerdas _eso_?" cuestionó Cedric y Cho lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Tonto insensible" murmuró.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

"¿Tiene que hablar?" se quejó Oliver. "Odio escuchar su voz."

"Yo también, Oliver. Yo también" asintió Harry de acuerdo.

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

"Mas le vale que no te toque" gruñeron Hermione, Katie, Alicia y Angelina.

"No lo hizo" aseguró rápidamente Harry. "Mi tía no lo dejaría."

"Demonios" murmuró Fred. "Eso significa que tenemos que aligerar las bromas para ella" le susurró a su gemelo.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

"¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?" vociferó Alicia.

"¿Podemos hacerle bromas?" rogaron los gemelos al niño que vivió.

"¿Desde cuándo necesitan mi permiso?" preguntó.

"Desde que nos queremos asegurar de no meternos en problemas con mamá."

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... **

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas** **rosado.**

"¿Rosado?" Oliver alzó una ceja.

"A un verdadero hombre no le importa usar el rosa" resopló Katie.

"A menos que lo lleve en su cabello, por supuesto" comentó Cho. Había visto las caras de los gemelos, y aunque no los conocía por demasiado tiempo; no le gustaba lo que podrían significar.

**Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

"Bien… no digas el nombre" suspiró aliviado Cedric.

"Es sólo un nombre" bufó Harry molesto.

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató** **de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para** **morir.**

"No, está muerto" interrumpió Oliver asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sabes, creo que sigue vivo" habló Harry sonriéndoles a Ron y Hermione.

"¿Ah, sí?" retó Oliver. "¿Cuánto quieres apostar?"

"Cinco galeones."

"Tienes una apuesta."

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. »La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes.**

**Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que** **sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse** **complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

"Nop. No hay error" contestó Fred, su voz ligera pro la diversión.

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

"Porque no funciona así" respondió Cho riendo entre dientes.

"Hey, Albus Dumbledore es el más grande brujo del mundo" Oliver fulminó al libro con la mirada.

"Apenas sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico, Oliver. Perdón por pensar eso cuando tenía once."

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

"¿Harry Potter?"

"¿No es un mago?" jadearon los gemelos.

"¿Cómo puede ser?" se unió Ron divertido.

"Sí, sí" gruñó Harry.

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado** **fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le** **había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

"Hum, técnicamente, la liberaste" observó Hermione.

"Detalles, detalles" habló Harry moviendo la mano.

"No podríamos estar más orgullosos" intervino George con una enorme sonrisa.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

"Ojalá no lo fuera" murmuró el niño que vivió.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela** **secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará** **toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran**_**muggle**_**como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.** **Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido:Albus Dumbled...**

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE** **ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

"Tu tío ahora sí que la armó" comentó Fred con una sonrisa malvada.

"Nunca insultes a Dumbledore frente a Hagrid" siguió George con la misma sonrisa.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó** **sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Hubo un breve momento de silencio. Luego, Oliver comenzó a reír entre dientes. Fue como un muro explotando después de eso, y todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Lágrimas corrían por la cara de los gemelos, Katie y Alicia sostenían sus costados.

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de agradecerle a Hagrid por eso" le dijo Ron a Harry.

"Tienes razón" sonrió de vuelta.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

"Cobarde" dijo Cho, pero no estaba tan molesta como podría haber estado. Su voz seguía ligera por las recientes carcajadas.

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no** **había mucho por hacer.**** —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

"Demonios" murmuró Ron.

"Encontraremos una manera de agradecerle" lo consoló su mejor amigo.

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó Fred. "Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¡hagámosle bromas a Lockhart!"

La idea trajo miradas envenenadas de las chicas y asentimientos por parte de los chicos.

"¿No lo íbamos a hacer de cualquier manera?" preguntó George.

"See, pero ahora tenemos un propósito."

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

"No te lo dirá" respondió Fred sacudiendo la cabeza. "Créeme, ya lo traté."

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid** **en voz alta** —**. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

"Ése es el final de capítulo" observó Fred. "Ahora, ¿alguien dijo algo de comida?"

Hubo un destello de luz y luego una vieja criatura con ojeras de murciélago que usaba una toga se pudo ver.

"Kreature ha traído a los jóvenes amos y amas comida" dijo el elfo con un chasquido de dientes. Todos miraron abajo y vieron su comida favorita. Después de desayunar, el elfo chasqueó sus dedos una vez más y los platos desaparecieron.

"Kreature volverá para la hora del almuerzo o cuando la persona que ya leyó, lea de nuevo."

Hubo otro destello de luz y después se fue, igual que el elfo.

"Bueno eso fue raro" comentó Ron sobando su estómago. "Pero Katie sigue."

"El Callejón Diagon" leyó. "Hey, esto significa que ya no habrá más Dursley."

"¡Lee!"

_._

_¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? La verdad es que me encanta la idea de incluir al equipo de Quidditch, más porque Oliver es un personaje que siempre me ha cautivado :3 ¿A ustedes cuál les gusta más a demás de los protagonistas?_


	5. Nota de traductora

Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, están borrando muchas historias de este tipo :( borraron esta también, la autora está subiendo en un foro, pero tendremos que esperar a que llegue este capítulo :S Por mientras, el fic está en hiatus.

Dejará de estarlo, cuando actualice de nuevo :)


End file.
